Becoming a Malfoy
by It'sawhisper
Summary: Hermione turns into a Malfoy. But who loved her before all of this? R&R if you want a sequal!
1. Chapter 1:Girl Draco Malfoy, Is it true?

**OKAY, so I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE SORRY!! DISCALIMER: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fan fictions??**

"AAHHHHH!" Hermione Granger, if that was her name looked in a mirror and screamed. What she saw was not herself but a girl version of none other that Draco Malfoy. Her hair had lost its bushy and tanglely ways, not that she minded that. The problem was that she looked like a skunk. Yeah that's right a BLOODY SKUNK! Except where a skunk had back hair she had platinum blond and where a skunk would have the white hers was black, black as a mockingbird.

The length of her hair came down to her shoulders, shorter that before. Muttering about how long it took to grow out she looked some more. Her eyes, which where usually hazel nut where no longer their pretty color. Instead her eyes looked, bluish,-greenish,-grayish color.

Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger knew it was time. Hermione, had woken up.

The parent Grangers' walked up to their 'daughter's' room, Without knocking they walked in to find a girl with blond and lack streaks in her hair. They thought she looked absolutely looked beautiful. Hermione thought other wise.

"Darling, Floo Blaise and tell him we here while we tell you what's going on." Mr. Granger said wisely. He knew Harry or Ron would be better , but while they had stuck Hermione in the Muggle world, to keep her safe, they where off fighting Voldemort.

Hermione grabbed some Floo Powder and threw some into the fireplace that was now shooting emerald flames. Dumbledore had set it up without the Ministry knowing, but right now that was the last thing on her mind.

Hermione had took the liberty to Floo right into Blaise's bedroom. Brushing the soot and coughing, she stepped out of the fireplace and saw Blaise with his wand pointed at……..HER!

"WHO ARE YOU?" Blaise asked. Loudly. Hermione gave him a hurt look. "What do you mean, Blaise. I'm Hermione." she answered. "You can't be 'Mione. She had big, brown, bushy hair, beautiful hazel eyes, oh and big teeth." Inside Hermione wanted to whip out her wand and Hex Blaise into oblivion. He surely remembered Fourth Year when Malfoy had made her teeth grow so big that she had to go to Madame Pomfrey to get her teeth shrunk. Maybe just a little bit shorter than usual. "I know that Blaise. Please believe me?!" I asked him, begging. "Nope, not until you answer my question. In what Year did Hermione have detention for the first time with Draco?" he asked. "First Year." I pulled him into the already green flames and went after him to my home.

**A/N: I NEED REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTUINE!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Up Here Malfoy

**A/N: I Got lots of reviews (4) on the first of my story. I am going to let you up on a little secret, I wrote this story down in a notebook before I posted it's over 10 pages so be ready for a long story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously people do you really think I'm J.K. Rowling?? I don't own one thing except the plot.**

hmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhm

Once Blaise and Hermione got sat down, Mr. Granger started talking, "Hermione your NOT a Muggle-Born as everyone thinks, you're a Pure-Blood." Blaise gaped at Hermione's father. The only explanation was that Hermione was given up for adoption right?? WRONG! He was pulled out of his thoughts when her father continued, "You're a Malfoy."

Hermione Gra-no Malfoy could not belive the absurd lie that just came from her fath-no Mr. Granger's mouth. Draco Malfoy her brother? Ridiculous. In shock on the lie she wrote a note telling Harry and Ron and sent it with the family Barn Owl.

hmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhm

At the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy was explaining the same issue to her son Draco. When she had told him he had a little sister, (but not a twin.) he had practically jumped to the sky.

But when he was told it was Granger he jumped up and ran to the fireplace and Flooed to Hermione's fireplace.

hmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdm

All the company at the Grangers' house turned their heads' towards the glowing fireplace where Hermione supposedly fireplace was standing, coughing.

Once Draco had calmed down he saw Blaise and the Grangers' and a girl with long blonde hair and jet black streaks. "Blaise where's Granger?" Draco asked. Before Blaise could answer the skunk replied, "Downstairs."

Draco ran downstairs calling Hermione's name. Everyone turned to look at her, the same question in their eyes. "What? Is it MY fault I'm not ready to face my prat of an older brother?" she said.

They all nodded and turned back to learn more information on Hermione Malfoy.

Hmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhm

Downstairs, Draco made his way into the Granger's kitchen. He couldn't believe he had chacked the whoile ddownstairs of a MUGGLE house looking for his Pure-Blooded sister.

"GRANGER?!" He called once again. This time was different from what seemed like a thousand other times. He had got a reply. "Up here Malfoy!" The voice yelled down.

Hmdmhmdmdhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdmhmdhmhmdmhm

**A/N: I keep forgetting to do this but This story is dedicated to my uncle for his birthday, my little cousin for her birthday and LifeisaFairytale for being the first to review on my stories. Want more of this story??? R&R!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3:Are You Just Going to Stare?

**A/N: I only got ONE review for the second chapter of my story but hey, if you think I'm evil for not finishing the story PM me and tell me. DISCLAIMER: Honestly people if you think I am J.K. Rowling thanks, but I'm not. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPET THE PLOT!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Draco made his way upstairs and checked every room including the bathroom. But the only room that held people was the same room he had entered the house in. The one with the fireplace. "Do you gits know where Granger is? I heard her call." He asked. The other blonde in the room answered, " Wow Malfoy, can't even see your own smirk on your mother's face?" Draco looked at the skunk carefully . Was this skunk really his sister. 'Of course!' Draco thought. 'She has our mother's hair and face. Our father's eyes, which I happen to have too.' Draco finished.**

"**Well are you just going to stand there and stare at your sister? Its getting kind of creepy." Blaise asked Draco. The sound of emitting giggles could be heard. Draco turned and glared at Blaise with dagger shot in at different intervals. "So she's my sister?' Draco asked the Grangers'. Mr. Granger took the liberty to answer Draco's question. " Yes, Draco she is your sister." Draco nodded and looked back at Hermione. As if reading each other's mind the asked, " Is her name still Hermione?!" Except in her case it 'her' was replaced with 'my'. Everybody looked at them confused. Wasn't that only a twin thing? Again reading their minds Hermione and Draco shouted, "WE'RE NOT TWINS!" Blaise and Hermione's 'parents' looked freaked out. It was scary to see two former, sworn enemies, now brother and sister, shouting the same thing. **

**Mrs. Granger finally came out of shock and stated, "Yes." Mr. Granger looked over at Hermione and said, "Your mother put a Glamour Charm on you that would only disappear after 24 hours of Luicius died." **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Killing you am I? Oh well…. R&R If you want to stop dying . Who are the Grangers' to Hermione? Review and tell me who you think it is. If you guess right I put your name up!!**


	4. Chapter 4:Hair Dying Charms, Anyone?

A/N: **So yeah. I need reviews people. If you don't review I might get discouraged………. DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing Fan fiction for it???**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"It was easy for your mother to leave you with us because we are really your aunt and uncle, Hermione." Mrs. Granger said. "How?" Asked the curious girl. Her brother just stood there, open mouthed. "I'm your father's sister. Narcissa knew she couldn't keep Draco a secret but your father didn't notice Narcissa was going to have you with all the potions she drank. So she told us that she would have liked us to keep you until Luicius died." Mrs. Granger said. " After you came home after your First Year and told us about a Malfoy, I knew you must have seen your brother so I contacted Narcissa right away." she finished.

"But that doesn't explain one thing," Draco said, confusion evident in his voice. " If your in the family, why aren't you in the family tree?" he asked. "Ahh, my dear nephew. That is where you didn't use common since. The family tree is on Narcissa's side of the family. Still in the Grimmauld Place I assume?" Mrs. Granger finished with a slight smirk. Draco just stood there nodding dumbly, upset that he was wrong. " Wouldn't you be in my father's family tree then?" Draco asked, determined. " Yes, but you forget. I married Richard. A Muggle. So I still have my powers yes, but I got burnt out of our side of the family tree." She explained.

Hermione looked at her Aunt's face, then said., "Do you know any hair dying Charms?" Her Aunt smirked before answering, "How do you think I get my hair to be a lovely brown and not a sickly blond?"

Blaise sat there all this time dumbfounded at all of this. His best friend had just found out that he had a sister, that he (Blaise) happened to like. 'What could possibly happen now?' He thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blaise went home for the night but Draco still stood in the room making uncomfortable conversations with his Muggle uncle. Half an hour later Hermione came out with brown hair but it was no loner unruly it was still straight. "Thanks, Aunt Lyndia." Hermione said. Hermione moved over to her brother in a very Malfoyish way. "So does this mean that I get to go to the Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked Draco. He being a smart alec ferret answered, "No," She looked at him with a sudden wave of disappointment in her eyes. " You get to go home." He finished smirking slightly. Lyndia grinned, that was defiantly her brother's son.

A/N: So tell me what you think. AND the only way you can do that is if you mash the little button down there that says REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5: Remind Me To Never Cross You

DISCLAIMER: Seriously, I'm not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except this plot.

**At the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was in the middle of going through Luicius' things, when she heard the Floo, and saw two people step out of the fireplace. Running into the pure white foyer she saw her son and daughter. "Why hasn't your hair changed back?" Narcissa asked Hermione. " Oh that. I'm not used to the fact that I have snow hair yet and asked Aunt Lyndia for the spell she uses. I trust that it was alright?" Hermione replied, a Luicius look in her gray eyes. Not moving out of place, she looked around the foyer, wondering if she could possibly get used to living in such a big house. No not a house. A **_**Manor.**_** " Yes Dearie. It's fine. Since I suspect Draco wants to learn more and **_**apologize**_** more to his sister, you will be staying in the room next to his. Your own House-Elfs' name is …. Well you'll have to name it. Narcissa finally stopped talking, and took a breath.**

**Draco led her up the curly, winding , steps to the fourth floor of the South Wing of the Manor. Opening a door that had a silver sheet of paper with big green letters' that read ' DRACO'S ROOM DO NOT ENTER!' He pulled her away from the door just as soon as she started to giggle , and shut the door. Hermione looked around the room while he was Conjuring a chair for her to sit in. Draco's room was a Slytherin green with silver border around the top. In the middle of his bed was the Hogwarts' Song, and on one wall the Slytherin Crest stood proud. Finally, after several minutes of trying Draco stood back to examine his work. **

**He had Conjured up a Gryffindor colored chair. Hermione looked at him, impressed. Finally after several minutes he gestured for her to sit down in an awkward silence. After a few more minutes Hermione broke it. " You don't have to apologize." Draco looked at her, mouth open. He had just thought about apologizing, yet she beat him to vocalizing it. Hermione looked at him with understanding. " I am a Seer, Draco. Plus, I'm trained in Oclummency.." Draco looked at her with an uncommon thing in a Malfoy's eyes. Fear. In a quivering voice he said, "Remind me never to cross you again." He finished, she smirked.**

**A/N: I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS ON MY LAST CHAPTER! Thank you for those who put me on your story alert, but it's not the same as a review. Review if you want another chapter people!**


	6. Chapter 6: We WILL Beat Him Into a Pulp

**DISCLAIMER: Thanks to those who think I write just as well as J.K. Rowling but I ain't her! I OWN THE PLOT AND NOTHING ELSE!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Half an hour later and twenty seven 'I promise NEVER to cross you's', Draco told her she would be staying in the room to the right of his. Stopping at his door, Hermione turned around and said, "Thanks Draco." He looked confused but nodded anyway. Hermione turned back to his door and opened it and turned into the hallway and into her room.

Hermione's room already had her things in there. Along with the owl she had sent to Harry and Ron, which was being patronized be Crookshanks'. " Crookshanks'! Bad kitty! Leave the owl alone!" Crookshanks' jumped down from the windowsill that the owl was perched on and ran to Hermione. She rubbed him on the spine and walked towards the owl. Scared of what it would say she opened it. It read, ' _Dear Hermione, (If that's your name.) We don't care if you're a Malfoy. Well I, (Harry) don't. Ron went a little mental but still loves you all the same. We're happy for you 'Mione. Take care of your self. Oh and tell Malfoy if he lays a HAND on you we __**will**__ beat him into a bloody pulp! (Ron). See you at the Hogwarts' Express. Love, Harry, Ron, and the other Weasleys' _Hermione re-read the letter several times before folding it up, and putting it into her trunk. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell Draco about what Ron said or Ron would be the bloody pulp. Not Draco. Just an idea thought. Caught up in the letter she didn't even notice the room that Narcissa had made for her. It had Gryffindor red walls, (Shocker there.) with gold border. Just like Draco's room it had the Hogwarts' song in the middle of her bedspread and the Gryffindor Crest stood up with courage. After taking in the room she looked at the only green item in the room. A wall clock. Perfect it was 12:56. She couldn't start packing now. So Hermione laid down on her bed and fell into a peaceful sleep for the rest of the morning.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but forgive me! I hurt my finger and can't type well! Review and flames are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dean and Seamus's Firewhiskey

**A/N: MY FINGER IS BETTER! Not fully healed thought! So yea, I owe you guys two chapter so here they come!**

**DISCLAIMER:::: I HONSELTY DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OF THIS STORY!**

**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

The second day at the Malfoy Manor, Draco took her to explore around the house. 'Bad Hermione! Not a house! A MANOR!' Hermione still had to keep correcting herself. Room from room. The Manor just kept going on and on!After hours of exploring the huge house Draco pulled her into the fireplace with him and shouted, " The Leaky Cauldron!"

Hermione emerged with Draco, and almost fell over. If it wouldn't have been for her brother. Brushing the black soot off her, Hermione looked around the pub for anyone she might know. Over to the far right where Dean and Seamus, drinking…..FIREWHISKEY! Hermione, being her self, marched over to where the two boys where drinking. Grabbing the bottles of the alcohol, she threw them in the nearest rubbish can. Dean and Seamus looked at her indignantly, but when they saw who she was, they let it go. They knew the ways of Hermione better than anyone. Mostly because of their precious Firewhiskey. Seamus being the Irish man he was shouted, "Oy, give me back me Firewhiskey, 'Ermione!" Hermione looked at him sternly, preparing herself to lecture him on the law against underage drinking, but felt herself being pulled away by her brother. She looked at him, arms folded across her chest. She wasn't just mad, she was furious!

Draco, stood watching the whole incident play out. Hermione grabbing Seamus's and Dean's bottles of Firewhiskey and throwing them into the garbage! He walked over to Tom, the barman, and ordered the Irish and his friend two extra bottles of Firewhiskey, threw some Galleons on the counter and strolled over to where Hermione looked ready to give a speech. Pulling her aside gently, he grinned at the two Gryffindors' and pulled his sister back to their table.

All the while Seamus and Dean, where trying to figure out why Hermione, Gryffindor Princess was being pulled aside by Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. Standing up and grabbing the two extra bottles Malfoy had bought them, ( what, who cares if it was bought by a Slytherin? It's FIREWHISKEY!) the ran to the Floo and shouted, "Burrow!" .

Draco had Flooed them back home a little while after the incident. There was something he wanted to show Hermione on their wing that he had purposely avoided. Coming up to two huge wooden doors , Draco stopped and looked around. Hermione was behind him, looking curiously at the doors. On one of the doors was the Slytherins mascot, a Serpent and on the other one was the Gryffindor mascot the Lion. Draco decided to make Hermione wait a little longer, just to see how far her patience would go. Hermione started to tap her foot impatiently, and Draco smirked. Draco thought he felt something break his mind barrier, and started to look around on instinct, for his mother. "DRACO MALFOY! You open that door right now! Oh, and I _will _get you back, you bloody git!!!" Hermione impatiently yelled at her terrified older brother. Draco hastily opened the two wooden doors and let Hermione go through the open doors. Chasten, he closed the door so that way he could see his sister's face when she saw what was in the chamber.

"OH MY MERLIN!" Hermione yelled. She had walked into the biggest library that had every little book, Muggle and Wizard, that she had not read. Including her favorite that she had read every year five times. Hogwarts' a History was on the front, top right corner, of the first bookshelf, of the many that was there. Hermione walked around in wonder studying every shelf, calculating how many years she would have to spend in the library to read all these books. Finally after adding up the days, she figured she would have to live with her brother and his wife ( who ever that would be) and read while her brother didn't mind. Well' she hoped he wouldn't mind. Picking up Hogwarts' a History, Hermione hurried out past her brother who had been watching her the whole time and went to her room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione stayed up until 11: 45 reading. She would have to pack on her last day at the Manor. And also owl Harry and Ron and tell them not to worry, she would be at Kings' Cross Station by eleven.

**A/N: So, long chappy! How did you like it? I hope you know my finger is straining to bring you these words! Review and I'll give you a virtual cookie! PLEASE! I will be posting two chapters tomorrow people! REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW! Flames welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8: Drunken Side of the Story

A/N: Ok people… NO REVIEWS on the LAST CHAPTER! I took a good hour in a half adding the part about Dean and Seamus! That wasn't even in my notebook! Now I got to add the part where Harry and Ron try and kill Draco! SO IF YOU DON'NT MIND….. BLOODY WELL REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER =[

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Hermione got up before Draco. So she got dressed and went over to her owl. She wrote a note to Ron and Harry telling them every thing was fine, and to meet her and Draco at Diagon Alley.**

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF ENGLAND!**

Dean and Seamus had dropped into the Burrow last night telling Harry and most unfortunately Ron. "Yep, Malfoy pushed 'Mione." Seamus had slurred. He had a tad bit to much Firewhiskey, and so had Dean. " Uh, huh. Looked like he shoved her to! It looked like they where arguing when we left!" Dean had backed up loudly. Even the morning after Harry and Ron where fuming the morning after. Getting up uneasily early , they got dressed, and ate the food Mrs. Weasley had left over from last nights dinner.

Looking around they noticed an owl perching where Pig usual was sleeping when he wasn't bouncing off the walls. Walking closer, they saw a note attacked to it. Hermione's owl! How could they have forgotten? Ron went over to the counter and grabbed the bag of owl treats, while Harry detached the note from the owl's leg. That was the only way you could get a note of Hermione's owl. Give it a treat afterwards, or you could get pecked to death. After Ron gave the Barn owl the treats, he walked to Harry and signaled for him to read the letter out loud. Harry began. ' Dear Ron and Harry, Everything is okay. I wanted to tell you that, if you wanted to see me, go to Diagon Alley today. Draco and I will be there getting Hogwarts' supplies. Please come! Love, Hermione.' The note ended and Ron looked at Harry. "Let's do it. But let's get there before them…. I need to go to Fred and George's shop first." Ron grinned maliciously.

**BACK AT THE MANOR**

Draco had finally gotten up, and gotten dressed. He ran down the stairs to the huge dining room and saw his mother and sister talking about their trip to Diagon Alley. "Hey." Draco said, not wanting to be left out. "Hey." both Hermione and Narcissa. They looked at each other and laughed. Their Seer powers where interacting with each others. It had a weird affect on there speech and thinking. "Hermione invited Harry and Ron to go with you two to Diagon Alley." Narcissa said. Draco sneered. He didn't want Potty or Weasel around his sister just yet. Suddenly it felt cold to Draco. He looked up at Hermione who was poking at her food and Narcissa was picking up Witch Weekly to read. "Don't even think about it Draco!" Hermione finally said, looking up, but still stabbing her food. "What do you mean?" Draco retorted. " You know exactly what I mean, Draco. Don't forget I have Seer powers to you prat! And Oclummency!" Hermione said back.

Narcissa finally looked up from the magazine and said, " Shut it, both of you. I know you two have always had your rows at school but now, now your going to learn to be in one another's company. And friends Draco! So I suggest you both get ready!"

**A/N: Next Chapter is about Diagon Alley. This chapter is nothing like I have written. I have a feeling my next chapter wont be either! REVIEW! REVIEW ! REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9:Nosebleed Nougat

A/N: This is the other chapter I owe you people! Thank you for your patience! REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER=[ I sure wish I did thought!

DIAGON ALLEY (BEFORE DRACO OR HERMIONE ARE THERE)

**Harry and Ron got there promptly at 11 o'clock. The time Fred and George's shop opened. Making there way through the crowd, the found Fred. "Fred! We need your help! We are going to play some drastic pranks on Malfoy for pushing AND shoving Hermione!" Ron yelled over the ruckus, of the new store. Like Ron, Fred had gone a bit mental when he found out that Hermione was truly a Malfoy. He, like Ron, had harbored a little crush on her since his Fifth Year, her Third Year. But unlike Ron, he had gotten over it. The crush, not the fact that Hermione was a Malfoy. "Follow me!" Fred shouted over the noise. They had failed to mention in the letter back to Hermione, the one where they found out, that he and George where also willing to Avada the blonde ferret if he hurt her in anyway. Pulling the two mates into the supply closet, he held out a Skiving Snack Box. They took it and looked at him question. **

"**Wow, you two are dense! Say you bought a Chocolate Frog for him, but have the Nosebleed Nougat in there instead! If he asked why it's messed up tell him that the owner sat some kind of new candy on the new shipment! And DON'T give him the other half of the treat!" Fred explained. Harry and Ron's faces where lit up with excitement. "Wait, Hermione will know what it is if we don't stop it." Ron found the one flaw that would put their plan out of action. " You daft, daft boy! You don't do it in front of her! Get Malfoy by himself!" Fred said, smirking.**

**MALFOY MANOR**

Draco had went to his room to pull off his pajamas and put on a dark green, button down shirt and black denim jeans, along with a pair of sneakers and a Wizard cloak. Coming out of his room he saw Hermione beside his door. She was dressed in a light red tank top and a pair of worn jeans that had a fair share of holes in the bottom, she like him had sneakers on and a Witch's cloak. Draco looked her up and down twice when he felt the back of his neck prickle. " DRACO MALFOY! Don't you even think about telling me to go and change!" Hermione roared. "I wasn't I swear! Anyway didn't Mother tell you to stop using your powers on me!?" Draco shouted back indignantly. "Yes, she did. But you where looking at me like I had three heads, and I wanted to know what that was about." Hermione said softer. Draco looked at her, feeling ashamed that he had yelled at her. "Anyway, don't go anywhere with Harry and Ron,_ unless_ I'm with you. I have a weird feeling that their going to try something." Hermione said, shrugging off the last of their row.

Draco just nodded as he and Hermione made their way to the fireplace. Both of them got into the overly sized fireplace and Draco grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it in and shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron!" they had to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron first because they couldn't just Floo to Diagon Alley could they?

**A/N: This story is way longer than what I wrote in my NOTEBOOK! Way longer! It was suppose to end last chapter. The next chapter is the last of this story and then it's going to have a sequel. So yeah, if you like this story REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10:Bad Times For Fred and George

**A/N: Alright this is **_**not**_** the last chapter for this story as I had originally planned it to be! It's going to be way longer! Well…. Maybe it will have a sequel and this well be the last chapter for this story . I don't know! As you can tell I'm wishy washy! Anyway enough rambling! On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER:::: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! ONLY THE TWISTED PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

Hermione and Draco met Ron and Harry in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and Draco where sitting in a booth in the front of the pub and Harry and Ron had walked by wondering how Hermione, there best friend, could be related to such an evil git. " Maybe she took after Narcissa?" Ron asked hesitantly, as Harry and he entered the pub. " Maybe." Harry replied. He really didn't want to see Hermione. Sure he loved her but Ron had always had a crush on her, and Mal- Draco knew. He figured he would have to start calling Draco, Draco because know there where _two_ Malfoy siblings. Harry went and found two chairs and pulled them up to the booth where Hermione and Draco sat.

Ron had went to exchange the Chocolate Frog in the bathroom and put the Nosebleed Nougat in the carton, forgetting to put back in the magical Merlin card. Coming out of the bathroom, he made his way over to the bar to get two Butterbeers, and made his way over to the booth and sat down beside Harry.

Draco thought something was wrong when The Boy- Who -Just- Wouldn't -Die didn't look him in the eye. After a few minutes the red headed git took his place beside the nervous looking boy. "Hey, Malfoy," Ron began. "Yes?" Both of the siblings asked. Ron looked at them confused but then remembered the ordeal. "_D-dr-draco?" _Ron struggled with name for a minute and Hermione turned to giggling while Draco looked furious that the prat had said his name. " What, Weasley?" Draco asked furious. He was no idiot. If he wanted him and Pothead to leave then he had another thing coming. He wasn't going to leave his baby sister there with him, he had, had a puppy dog crush on her since Second Year and he didn't think it had went away.

"Would you do Harry and me a favor and come with a second?" Ron asked, trying to find the right words. Draco looked over to his sister who nodded in approval. He had remembered her warning and right now Hermione didn't think they could do anything to him while they where this nervous. Draco looked back over to the two friends of his sister's and stood up nodding . Ron got up and led Draco out of the small pub, Harry fallowing behind Draco.

**BEHIND THE LEAKY CAULDRON**

Draco was led out behind the Leaky Cauldron, wondering what the two buffoons wanted with him. Ron stopped abruptly, causing Draco, who wasn't paying attention to run into him. Harry fallowed the lead and crashed into Draco who had already fallen on top of the gangly red head. Harry had fallen onto of Draco which put more pressure on Ron. "GET OFF ME, POTTER!" Draco yelled. Harry scrambled to his feet and Draco hastily go t off Ron. Ron being the one that fell first, had several scrapes and cuts on his hand and knees. Plus the packet that the Nosebleed Nougat was hidden in had been crushed. Ron got up and pulled the packet out of his jacket and gave it to Draco. Draco looked like it like it had been poisoned and opened the little packet and looked inside. "What's wrong with it?" Draco sneered, nose wrinkled in disgust. "Oh, it got crushed when you and Harry fell on top of me." Ron lied. He was a very good liar, for Draco seemed to believe him. "What's it for?" Draco asked, suspicion aroused. " A truce? Please? Hermione needs her friends and brother to be friends, and NOT enemies." Ron asked hopeful his lie wouldn't show. But Draco just nodded and closed the packet back up and stuffed it into his pocket.

**INSIDE THE LEAKY CAULDRON**

Ron, Draco, and Harry entered the pub and sat down where they where sitting. Harry and Ron dismissed theirselfs to go to the Owl Emporium, and Draco took this as a chance to speak to Hermione. "Hermione, they gave me something," Draco said. Hermione looked at him and gasped. "Oh, no Draco… They gave you something!" Hermione acted. At Draco's glare she said, "What, Draco? Do you really think that **they are **_**smart**_ enough to poison you?" Draco shrugged and took out the packet and gave it to Hermione. Hermione took it and opened it. She gasped, for real this time. " Those boys are DEAD!" Hermione roared. "What? What's wrong, Hermione?" Draco asked. "I'm sorry, Draco. It wasn't Harry or Ron who came up with idea but Ron's twin brothers!" Hermione cried. Without even waiting for Draco she stood up and walked out of the pub.

**WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES**

Draco had finally managed to find Hermione at the new joke shop in Diagon Alley. But the way he found her wasn't pleasant. No, not for her, but for the two identical red heads that where being unfortunately being Cursed by her. Both of the boys had sprouted a pigs tail. Almost like Dudley's . After a few more Curses, Hermione stood back to examine her work. George had a pig tail, a pigs snout, purple and green polka dots every where, and this hair was turned a Slytherin green. Fred, like his brother had a pigs tail, snout. He had pink and red polka dots every where, and his hair had been turned a sickly Hufflepuff yellow. Draco had to laugh at the sight. Two legally aged Wizards where beat up by a legally aged Witch that hadn't even finished Hogwarts' yet! "Hermione!" Both of the boys cried out. "What do you want? Another pig's tail, but on the side of you hip?" Hermione asked them. Both boys looked at her in shock. They where only trying to protect her from her evil, git, of a brother. " No! Change our hair back!" Both boys cried at the same time. Hermione smirked. She figured they could care less about the polka dot, pig's body parts. But they had to had their Weasley hair. "To bad boys!" Hermione smirked, "It won't come off for a three weeks!" Hermione grinned a grinned that even at that second, her on brother feared her. "I guess we kind of deserve it." Both heads went down in shame and Hermione looked at them. Before she could change her mind, Draco pulled her by him and Apparated them both to the Manor.

**MALFOY MANOR**

Hermione went to her room after that, ashamed at herself for losing control. Draco just kept grinning and when his mother asked him where the school supplies was he cursed. They had went all the bloody way to Diagon Alley just to get caught up in a mess and forget all about the bloody supplies. Good thing he always bought extra every year. He just told her that he had enough for Hermione and him and went to the room of which he kept all of the supplies. He looked around the dark painted room and spotted the trunk that held all of the stuff. Grabbing thirty rolls of parchment (15 or him and 15 for Hermione), some quills, and a few new robes, and the old robes Narcissa still had for her days, he left the room.

Draco entered Hermione's room quietly. There was some type of music playing and Draco could just barely make out the chorus, "Take you for a ride on my big green tractor, we can go slow, we can go faster, as long as I'm with you it really don't matter" He could hear Hermione singing softly to the music and deciding to scare her and turned on the lights. Hermione jumped up, wand already out, pointed at him. "Oh, it's you. What do you want Draco?" Hermione asked nervous then calmly. " One, what kind of music is that? Two, here's your school supplies." Draco asked Hermione, bored. "One, it's Muggle music Draco, country. Two, thank you." Hermione replied. Draco gave her a slight smile and hugged her. He knew that she was having regrets on Cursing the Twins but when someone messes with your family it just comes naturally.

After a good fifteen minutes, Draco left to do his packing for the next days trip. Hermione picked up the supplies that Draco had dropped off in her room and looked at the robes. Slytherin. Hermione put them into her trunk with her other robes but did not change the Crest.

**A/N: This is not the last chapter of this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONG, IT BELONGS TO JASON ALDEAN! **


	11. Chapter 11:Orange Fur Ball

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed and sorta Beta-ed my story! You know who you are!**

**DISCLAIMER: I LOVE HARRY POTTER BUT DO NOT OWN HIM!**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////.**

Draco got up around ten which was really late considering Hermione and he had to be at the Kings' Cross Station before eleven. Running across his room, he threw open his door and ran into the hallway and opened Hermione's door. Only to find her dressed, and stuff already packed, and by the door. "What do you want Draco?" Hermione asked him, obeying their mother's rules. :Just coming to wake you up. But seeing as your already up, I guess I'll go get ready." Draco said.

Just as Draco was by the door, Hermione stopped him. "How are we getting there?" Hermione asked him. "Getting where?" Draco asked, completely forgetful. " You doofus! The Kings' Cross Station!" Hermione said, smacking the back of his head.

Draco shot her a glare, rubbed the back of his head, and said, "Apparition." and left.

Hermione felt bad watching her brother rub his head where she had hit him. But hey, what are you going to do? He was being stupid! Hermione argued with her self as she walked out of the door down to the dining room to see Narcissa sitting at the table.

"Hello, dear!" Narcissa said, obviously happy that the new school year was just about to come in to effect. "Hello Narcissa." Hermione said, still feeling a little bit ashamed. "Now really dear! You must call me mother or mom!" Narcissa replied, looking Hermione's way. "I'm sorry Narc-Mother. Just not used to it yet." Hermione said, sitting down at the long wooden, beautiful table. Sitting down she felt eyes on her and felt the hair on the back of her neck go up. Noticing the connection between her and Narcissa, Hermione put up her mental barriers so that way her mother wouldn't see anything personal. Like the time Ron had kissed her in Fifth Year, just before going into the Ministry. Hermione felt Narcissa drop the connection and turn back to The Daily Prophet and start reading again.

Hermione had just started eating when Draco came rushing down the stairs, screaming, orange fur ball on his head. Hermione looked bewildered for a second then burst out laughing. "CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione managed between laughs. Narcissa looked at Draco then back at the orange ball onto of his head. Shrugging she went back to the newspaper to let Hermione deal with her rogue cat. Taking her wand out of her pocket, Hermione pointed at the top of Draco's head and said "_Wingadrium Levosia!" _ The cat was now levitated above Draco's head and the boy stopped screaming, and turned to glaring at Hermione's cat.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Narcissa was finally glad when her son had stopped screaming. She had been reading the same line in the newspaper eighteen times. But those eighteen times had still not stuck in her head so she read it over for the nineteenth. '_Narcissa Malfoy finds lost Daughter!'_ . Was at the top of the Prophet. Narcissa let out a shrill yelp and jumped up form the table.

******************************************************************************************

The yelp Narcissa gave was enough for Hermione to loose focus on the Spell she was casting and drop her wand. Luckily for Crookshanks, Draco's head was still there to break the fall, brining more chaos to the whole ordeal. Hermione regaining control, grabbed her wand and rushed over to Draco, grabbing Crookshanks of her brother's head, and ran over to Narcissa. " What!? What's wrong?!" Hermione asked Narcissa. Narcissa just stood there shaking her head. "WHAT'S WRONG NARCISSA!?!?!" Hermione screamed at her mother. Narcissa looked up from the paper and shot a glare at Hermione for calling her Narcissa and shoved the paper into her daughter's hands. Hermione looked over the headline and gasped when she saw who the article was by. Rita Skeeter was a DEAD WOMAN!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After all the chaos and the Manor had regained it's natural balance, Draco looked at the clock and gave a little yelp. It was ten thirty. Hermione and he only had thirty minutes to get to the Kings' Cross Station. Pulling his mother to look at the clock, he pulled Hermione upstairs to drag her trunks down the stairs.

******************************************************************************************

"Okay, here's how where going to do this." Narcissa said in a Mongangall tone. "I am going to take the luggage and Draco, you will take Hermione through Side-long- Apparition.' Narcissa finished giving orders. Grabbing the luggage, Narcissa focused on the Kings' Cross Station and disappeared in front of Hermione and Draco's eyes. Looking at his sister, Draco grabbed her elbow and focused on the Kings' Cross Station and disappeared.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post on Monday, my best friend was over so I skipped. And yesterday I didn't feel well. So yeah, evil ain't I? A cliff hanger. Oh well, maybe I'll post tomorrow, maybe not. DEPENDS ON HOW MANY REVIEW I GET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Poor Blaise!

**A/N: I only got ONE review for my last chapter people! Your slacken'. If you I will give you the first paragraph of the next chapter! How's that??**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, DRACO MALFOY, HERMIONE GRANGER, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND THE MALFOY PART OF HERMIONE!!!**

**///////////////////////////////////////----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco and Hermione got at the Kings' Cross Station to see the bellhop putting there luggage on the train and Blaise waiting at his and Draco's usual compartment. Hermione started to go down to where the Gryffindors where but Draco pulled her elbow and drug her to where Blaise was standing. "Watch her while I go get Potter and Weasley, please, Blaise." Draco asked the tan boy. Blaise nodded looking confused. Hermione was a big girl and could take care of herself, but if that's what Draco asked he would certainly be more than happy to oblige.

"So……..How was the Manor?" Blaise asked the girl. "Fine, good." Hermione answered, tone sharp and slightly hoarse. "Right. So I'm guessing Narcissa showed you the library that was made in honor for her sister?" Blaise asked her. "No. She showed me the one with the Gryffindor lion on it……." Hermione's voice trailed of as she saw the smirk on Blaise's face. She scowled at him and moved onto the train. Blaise followed. " Her sister was in Gryffindor. Only Black ever to be in Gryffindor, other than her mother Andromeda." Blaise recited, as if he knew the Black family tree by heart. Finally after having enough of his knowledge of her mother's family, Hermione said a little spell and Blaise's mouth was shout by a zipper, zipping up Blaise's mouth.

Draco came to his and Blaise's compartment, and found that he was scared to open the door. He thought 'What if they're snogging? I defiantly don't want to see that.' Then remembering his promise to his mother to keep his sister safe Draco pulled back the door of the compartment, only to find that Hermione had added more than the zipper to Blaise. She had added, within the five minutes after that, a clown nose, red hair, freckles, blue eyes where Blaise's once hazel where, and elf ears where his regular human ears should have been. Draco looked back and forth between the two of them. Hermione had not one hair out of place and was smiling contently while watching Draco figure out was going on, while Blaise looked harassed and embarrassed at the predicament he was in. Draco took a step to his left and hurried to Blaise. Taking out his wand, he murmured all the spells that would undo the magic his sister had put on his best friend. "_Hermione. _Did you _have _to make him look like a walking freak?" Draco asked his sister. "YES, Draco I did. Because I got tired of listening to him." Hermione replied to her brother, rolling her eyes, as she did. "Well, did you have to make him look like me?" A voice from the outside asked. Hermione turned towards the door and launched up. "Ron!" she screamed and almost chocked him. " 'Mione… can't …..breathe!" Ron chocked out. Hermione let go of one of her best friends and turned to the raven head that was beside them. "Harry!" Next think Harry knew he was being chocked like his red headed best friend. " 'Mione!" Harry chocked. Hermione let go looking shy. "Sorry." She murmured.

Half and hour later, Draco had invited Harry and Ron to sit with him, Hermione, Blaise, and surprisingly, Pansy, who even told Hermione she was sorry for calling her a Mudblood. "Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked Ron. "Oh. She got sent to Fluer's school." Ron said, looking upset. "Ron, that's fantastic! Why aren't you happy?" Hermione asked him. "Well, what if she comes across any guys? I won't be there and she's to young to have a boyfriend. No offense Harry." Ron added. Draco looked at the red head's expression and he put himself in Ron's shoes for a second. His sister being sent to France to attend a school and he wouldn't be there to protect her from all the wild boys. "Ron! You idiot! The school she's going to is an ALL girl school!" Hermione said, whacking him with The Prophet. "Is she always this physical?" Draco wondered out loud. Hermione put her head down on the table still feeling bad for hitting Draco. But not feeling bad for hitting Ron. "Yep. Besides, don't you remember Third Year?" Harry said. Draco rubbed his chin as if he could still feel the stinging from the slap Hermione had given him four years ago. "Yep, better get used to it Malfoy." Ron said rubbing the side of his head, where Hermione had hit him.

Harry and Ron left shortly after that and Pansy went with them, shockingly. Blaise looked to and from Hermione and Draco. What was wrong with the two of them. "Nothing is wrong Blaise!" Hermione snapped at him. Blaise jumped up from his seat, knocking the chair he had been sitting in on the floor. Draco started to laugh at his friend and chocked out, "She's a Seer dude. She knew you where going to ask that!" Blaise grumbled and picked up his chair and sat down. No sooner had he sat down Hermione had stood up and pulled him out of their compartment, leaving a very confused Draco by his self. "What do you want?" Blaise asked, still mad from her earlier spells. "I'm sorry." she said and started down the little aisle, not making it farther than the trolley that was only a compartment away. "What do you mean?" He said holding her elbow with a tight grip. "I mean, I'm sorry." she said roughly. "Now let ME go!" Hermione said threatingly. Blaise dropped her elbow and when she pointed her wand at him and let her stalk off toward the rest of the Gryffindors' probably hoping for some familiar chat with familiar faces.

When Blaise came back in the compartment without Hermione, Draco knew something was wrong. Getting up and stalking off past Blaise, he opened the door and let himself out.

**A/N: Evil isn't it? Want to know what happens? Then review and you get the first paragraph of the next chapter!**

**-----InlovewithDracoMalfoy**


	13. Chapter 13: What's wrong Hermione?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It seems my bribe didn't work. I only got one review well actually two but I'm so sorry! I looked and looked and I couldn't find your review so therefore you had to wait to whoever you are!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER ONLY THIS PLOT!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**---------------------------------

Hermione moved swiftly and quickly down the aisle of the moving train. Turing abruptly, to her right, Hermione entered a compartment. "Hello!" Screamed familiar faces.

Draco was right behind Hermione. Well technically two or three steps, but by the time she reached the other compartment he could hear the "hello's'. Running to get there before they would shut the door, Draco ran right into the trolley of sweets that the old woman was pushing. The old woman fell backwards onto her butt, but Draco didn't care. He jumped up from his place on the ground and reached into his pocket. Pulling out three Galleons, he threw them on the top of the old cart and moved towards the door again. Reaching the door right before Parviti closed it, he put his foot in the doorway as a stopper. Parviti turned around. "Ma-Malfoy?" she stuttered. Two voices came back as a reply of, "Yes?" Draco looked at Parviti and pushed open the door. "Hermione. What's wrong???" Draco asked the girl. Hermione had managed to make it to the compartment with out shedding a tear but when she got in, she broke down into sobs at Ron's feet.

Draco looked at the girl in front of him. Hermione. Her face was trekked with tears and she was flushed. Almost as pale as he was. Her bluish greenish grayish eyes were still shining with tears and they where already bloodshot. Draco only knew one thing. Whoever did this to his sister, better hide.

Blaise was sitting in the compartment Draco had left to him. Why had Hermione apologized? She should have know better. Nobody ever apologizes to him. He was a Slytherin. The most hated House at Hogwarts'. Why would anybody in there right mind apologize to a Slytherin?? Blaise was interrupted from his dark thoughts of the sound of a creak. Turning his Italian head, he saw Weasley.

After a few minutes of holding his sister in a hug, she finally calmed down enough to tell him who did this to here. "BLAISE!?" Draco screamed after she told him. Hermione burst out crying again and nodded her head with tears sliding down her face. "What did he do?" Draco asked the crying girl. " It wasn't him. I tried to apologize and he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go." Hermione told the boy. Draco's face was getting red. Nobody grabbed his sister's arm. Nobody. Blaise was dead. Draco stood up and opened the door of the compartment. "make sure she doesn't leave." Draco told Parviti. Parviti nodded and Draco left, running.

By the time Draco got to the compartment, Ron had already gave Blaise a black eye. But Ron had a black eye plus a bleeding nose and mouth. Draco calmly got out his wand and said a small spell, locking the door. Saying another incitation, Blaise's hand moved out of the direction of Ron's rib cage. Tucking the wand back into his robes, Draco balled up his fist and hit Blaise in the face. Blaise staggered back, shocked. "What the bloody heck was that for MALFOY?!" Blaise screamed. "That was for making Hermione cry. This," said Draco balling up his fist again, "Is for pulling her arm." On 'arm' Draco hit Blaise in the nose and everybody in the compartment knew that Draco had broken his nose. " I'm sorry." Blaise whimpered. "Can I go tell Hermione I'm sorry and let her fix my nose you broke?" Blaise asked Draco. Draco nodded. Ron looked shocked. The two Slytherins' had been friends forever and now, they where still friends. Just friends that had some issues. Draco turned his attention to Ron. "Come here." Draco whispered. Ron moved slowly up to Draco, who had his wand out. Whispering an incitation to heal his eye, Draco also muttered a stinging spell. With every move Ron made back to the other compartment, it stung him. "What was that for Malfoy?!" Ron asked him. Even thought Draco had proven himself to Ron, he still despised him. "That was for you trying to get me back in Diagon Alley. Hermione already cursed your brothers. And trust me. It was a lot worse than stinging." Draco smirked at the horrified expression on Ron's face and opened the door.

**A/N: So tell me. How did you like it??? REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!!**


	14. Chapter 14:Making Hermione Laugh

**A/N: Sorry people. I know, bad InlovewithDracoMalfoy! She should have updated! I would more often you would stinking review!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:::: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Blaise had went ahead of the two boys, who where now arguing. Turning into a doorway, Blaise opened a compartment door and looked around. There, on the seat, was Luna Lovegood snogging the daylights out of Neville Longbottom. Blaise turned around. The two people didn't even notice he had entered the compartment!! Whispering a slight indication, Blaise pointed his wand at his nose. Blaise swore he heard his nose whimper in relief. He quickly left the two snogging people in peace and turned back to look down the hall.

Weasley was cursing Draco. He laughed inwardly and walked down the hall. Turning right he opened it to reveal a crying Hermione, huddled in a corner. Harry , Parviti, Lavender, Dean , and Seamus where trying to make her laugh. Seamus was the only one succeeding in the task at hand. All of the people in the compartment looked up to see the new face. Hermione's was the last head to go up. Looking at her, Blaise felt horrible. Here was the girl he liked. Crying. And he had caused it. He wished Draco had killed him instead.

Walking over to her, Blaise bent down. Hermione put her head down. Blaise reached with his hands and put his hand under her chin and pulled her eyes level to his. "I'm sorry." he whispered, so that way only she could her. Hermione promptly burst out crying and hiccupping at the same time. Blaise looked frightened for a second, but going on instinct, he gathered the crying girl in his arms and held her. Harry , Dean, and Seamus all looked shocked. Harry looked like he wanted to kill Blaise and retch at the same time, so did Dean and Seamus. Nobody, and they mean NOBODY messes with the Gryffindor Princess, especially the Slytherin Prince's Men -at- Arms.

Draco and Ron where on the other side of the compartment door when they heard Parviti and Lavender say 'AWWW!'. Draco looked at Ron, and Ron looked at Draco at the same time. Pulling the door open Draco opened it and saw Blaise holding his sister's form in his arms. Draco grinned a little and backed out while Ron stormed in the compartment.

**A/N: Review and you might get a longer chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15:Harry and PARVITI?

A/N: You guys did pretty good with the reviews but… I'm still lacking inspiration!

DISCLAIMER::::: I don't OWN Harry Potter!

*************************************************************************************

**Blaise let go of Hermione right as the train was coming to a stop. Standing up, Blaise held a hand down. Hermione looked unsure for a second the grabbed his hand. Exiting the compartment, Blaise tripped. Falling first, Hermione landed on top of him. Looking up at her, Blaise grinned. She was blushing. **

**Getting up, Hermione looked down at Blaise. She grinned and stepped over him. Blaise got up and followed her out of the train. Going to the carriages, Blaise pulled her into the nearest one. Hermione looked at Blaise. The other seats where full of luggage. Blaise smirked. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her onto his lap. After a few minutes the carriages started to move. Hermione fell asleep soon after that. Pulling her close, Blaise kissed her temple before falling asleep himself.**

*****************************************************************************************

**Draco sat with Harry and Ron in the carriage behind his sister and Blaise. " So. Pot-Head. Going out with the Weaslette?" Draco asked nonchantly. Harry glowered at him, before answering, "Why ever would you ask that, **_**Draco?"**_** Harry forced himself to smile. Ron looked happy with his best friend. " Oh, I don't know Potter. Maybe because I think that you would have at east asked her. Because it looks like your waiting for Ron to be your **_**boyfriend?"**_** Draco smirked, maliciously. Harry looked furious and stood up. Jumping down from the carriage, he walked calmly over to the one behind the that held Parviti and Lavender. Climbing up in their carriage, Harry asked Parviti to come with him. **

**Again jumping down from Lavender's and Parviti's carriage, he held out his arms and Draco and Ron watched as Parviti fell into them. The two of them had to jog to catch up with Harry's carriage but they made it. Draco stood up and helped Parviti into the carriage and Harry jumped in after her. Sitting down beside Ron, Harry pulled Parviti in his lap. He looked at her and only he could se the slight nod she gave him. Leaning in Harry snogged Parviti. Draco sniggered and Ron looked flabbergasted. **

****************************************************************************************

**Hermione awoke first. She realized she was still in Blaise's lap and tried to move a little without moving so much to wake him up. Blaise felt her move and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Hermione knew the only way to wake him up. She moved slightly so that way Blaise couldn't feel her move and stuck her finger in her mouth. Wetting it, Hermione leaned closer to Blaise. Putting her finger in his ear she twisted it around a bit and Blaise jumped up. Letting her go**

**Hermione fell to the ground with a thud. Blaise looked around and saw that he had dropped Hermione. "Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry, Hermione!" Leaning down, He picked Hermione up and looked around. The carriage had stopped moving. Still carrying Hermione in his arms, Blaise jumped out of the back of the carriage. "Blaise, you can let me go!" Hermione squealed. "You sure you want me to do that? By the way I dropped you last time it looked like you sprained your ankle. Just wait, we'll be at the castle in a few minutes." Blaise told her, continuing to walk. Hermione continued to whine and Blaise just tried to soothe her.**

**After minutes of walking, Blaise caught up to Draco and Hermione's best friends. Draco looked at Blaise and noticed the girl he was carrying. " What in Merlin's sake happened to my SISTER!?" Draco asked Blaise. Blaise winced inwardly but Hermione spoke. " Nope. All my fault Draco. I gave him a Wet-Willy!" Hermione told him. Draco looked confused and Hermione already knew he didn't know what a Wet-Willy was. While she was explaining it, Blaise took her to the Hospital wing, with Draco in tow.**

**A/N: REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Slytherin, But Friends

**A/N: You guy did good reviewing the last chapter… BUT I AM STILL LACKING INSPIRATION.**

**DISCLAIMER:::::: I wish I owned Harry Potter…..But I never will.**

Blaise sat Hermione down on a cot and went to get the Mediwitch. Draco pulled up a chair and sat down beside his sister's bed. "Are you sure it was your fault?" Draco asked his sister. Hermione sighed, "Yes, Draco. It's like you want to kill your best friend, even after I tell you it MY fault!" Draco looked at his sister and said, "Hermione, I know you aren't going to want to hear this but, Dumbledore wants you to be resorted." Hermione looked shocked but nodded slightly. "O-Okay, Draco."

Blaise pulled the curtains back from Hermione's cot and let Madame Prophesy heal Hermione's ankle. Hermione got up out of the bed and walked around the hospital like room. The elder witch was watching Hermione's ankle intsselsey. "Alright dear, you can go to the Sorting." The elder said. Hermione nodded and walked with Blaise and Draco down to the Great Hall. On the way there, Hermione stopped by the bathroom and left the boys waiting outside. Looking in a mirror, Hermione noticed the dying Charm her aunt had put on her hair was coming off. Hermione shrugged. In fifteen minutes all of Hogwarts' would know she was a Malfoy, so why hide her hair? Hermione exited the bathroom and turned to look at Draco.

He was staring at her hair. " Your hair is turning blonde again." He stated. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped in between Blaise and Draco and took their hands in hers. Blaise started to walk and so did Hermione and Draco. Entering the Great Hall together, all the heads turned and looked at the three.

Hermione walked over to where the First Years' where standing and got in the back of the line. While watching the Sorting, Hermione turned her head and looked at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Parviti where sitting together talking and then turned to look at her. Harry gave her a encouraging smile and turned back to Parviti and kissed her. Ron on the other hand was not talking to anybody. He was staring intensely at her. Hermione smiled at him and he turned away, talking to Lavender. Hermione turned and looked at the Slytherin table. Draco and Blaise where talking and turned to look at her. Blaise got up and Draco asked him where he was going. Pointing over to where Hermione was he walked over to her. "So, ready to be Sorted again?" Blaise asked her. "No. I'm nervous." Hermione said, looking down. " Nervous?? You did this before. Don't be nervous." Blaise looked at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione blushed. Blaise smirked. " Now. Do you have that Gryffindor courage?" "I guess, " Hermione said.

After all the First Years where Sorted, McGonagall called, "Hermione Malfoy!" Hermione looked at her brother and his best friend. They smiled and she went over to where McGonagall called her. The Great Hall fell silent. Uneasy almost. Hermione sat down awkwardly on the stool and the Professor sat the Old Hat on her head. "Hmm. Hermione Malfoy. I could have told you that long ago dear. But now let's begin with the Sorting. Still intelligent as ever. You would fit in quiet nicely as a Ravenclaw…. But you are still courageous…. Strong and loyal like a Gryffindor….But what about a Slytherin? Only one Black family member had been in Gryffindor and no Malfoy's have ever been of Slytherin….. Hufflepuff……No it wouldn't fit you… Though you are loyal to your friends, family, and books, you would not fit in…. So I choose…….SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Hat said the last word loud. The Slytherin table jumped out of the seats and clapped for the new arrival….. Even thought she had recently been a Gryffindor. Hermione cried. She loved her brother and Blaise, but she would miss her friends. Harry and Ron looked at her, and nodded. They would still be best-friends. She would just be a Slytherin. Draco asked Pansy to take Hermione up to the Girls Dormitories. Pansy did.

Hermione stayed in her bed all night. She was to scared and was feeling sorry for herself. Good thing lessons didn't start until the day after tomorrow.

**A/N: I know really sucky chapter. IM SO SORRY! I NEED IDEAS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Something inchorent

**A/N: I don't think I should continue this story…………….JUST JOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT YOU BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:::::::::::::::I wish I owned Harry Potter. I wish I owned Harry Potter. I wish I owned Harry Potter. (Opens door to the Room of Requirement…..) DARN!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**-----------------------------------------------

Hermione got up out of her Slytherin colored bed, and went down the staircase into the dungeons.

Draco and Blaise where already down and covered in dirt, head to toe. " What are you boys doing up this early?" Hermione asked the also sweaty boy. " Oh, we wanted to wait for you. But seeing as you got up late you'll just have to come with us now." Blaise grinned a wicked grin and stood up. Walking up to Hermione, who was dressed in her mother's old Slytherin robes, pulled her into him and picked her up bridal style. " What are you doing BLAISE ZABINI!?" Hermione freaked. " Hermione, chill. Where carrying you outside. And we mean that literally." Draco told her. Hermione seemed to calm down a little but was still nervous.

Draco walked over to the door to the corridor and opened it and let Blaise pass. Blaise being careful, moved sideways, as to not hit Hermione's head on the frame of the door. Turning back to the right way, Blaise looked down at her and mumbled something incoherent. "Pardon? I didn't quiet catch that." Hermione asked him. He looked down again and smiled at her. "Nothing. I'll tell you later." Blaise forced a grin at Hermione and she looked down blushing. Blaise smirked.

Draco walked beside Blaise. He had heard what Blaise had said and was not really shocked. He knew it was coming. He just couldn't believe that Hermione hadn't heard what Blaise had said to her. Draco smirked a little when Blaise grinned at Hermione and she looked down to blush. Ah the thought of young love. Draco thought.

Draco and Blaise carried Hermione all the way down to the Qudditch Pitch. Draco ran up to the Broom shed and grabbed his and Blaise's brooms. "So I am going to watch you guys fly?" Hermione asked the two smirking boys. "Nope, not at all dear sister. You will be riding with Blaise and Astoria Greengrass will be here in a minute to ride with me." Draco told her. Hermione's eyes grew wide with horror. Hermione jumped out of Blaise's arms and ran down to the ditch that had been made around the Qudditch Pitch. Draco followed her. Picking her up he carried her back over to Blaise. Blaise got onto his broom before Draco put the whimpering girl down in front of him. " Shhh. It's okay. I won't let you fall, Hermione. Calm down." Blaise kissed her once on the cheek and they waited for Astoria to get there.

**A/N: SO YEAH REVIEW. The next chapter is about the trip on the broom.**


	18. Chapter 18: Broom Rides, and Meetings

**A/N: I am losing inspiration…. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter!**

Hermione waited with Draco and Blaise for Astoria. But not without a fight. "Please let me go!" Hermione told Blaise. "NO Hermione. BE STILL!" Blaise yelped. They where floating three feet in the air and Hermione was squirming. "Not until you let me down!" Hermione told him. She continued to wriggle until, Astoria showed up. "Hello Blaise. Draco. Hermione." Astoria was a girl with long reddish-brown hair. She was wearing Slytherin robes as was everyone else. Her bright green olive green eyes moved until they came to rest on the broom Draco was on. "Ah, I see you have a Nimbus 2001?" Astoria asked Draco. " Yep, now hop on." Draco put down a hand to help Astoria get on the broom. Astoria grabbed his hand and Draco hoisted her up in front of him and put his arms around her. Astoria blushed, deeply.

Blaise looked around trying to look at Hermione's face. He knew she was scared. She didn't like flying, but that would change. Putting his arms around her, he felt her stiffen. "It's okay Hermione, I am not going to let you fall." Blaise said softly. "Are you ready to fly?" Blaise asked her. "No." Hermione whimpered. " To bad, and don't close your eyes." Blaise told her in a Slytherin way. Blaise kicked of the ground the same time Draco did. He felt Hermione stiffen even more. If that was possible. Draco looked over at his sister. She looked as if she where going to be sick. He chuckled to himself at the possible ways that could come about.

Hermione looked down and saw how many feet they where from the ground. A lot. A lot more than she needed to be. She was a land creature. NOT a dragon, or anything else in the Wizarding World that fly's. Blaise noticed she was looking down and whispered in her ear, "Don't look down Hermione. Look in front of you." Hermione did as she was told and saw the most beautiful cirrus clouds she had ever seen. She smiled and she could actually taste the air on her tongue. She turned and looked at Blaise. He was grinning to himself. Well she thought. Turning to look in the direction he was looking she saw her brother and Astoria. Kissing. On a broom. Hundreds of feet in the air. How stupid could her brother get?! Hermione looked at Blaise again. He was still looking at her brother and Astoria. She pulled one of her hands of the broom stick and slapped Blaise on the back of the head. The broom jerked forward as he let go of the broom to hold the back of his head. Hermione, scared turned forward and grabbed the broom with both hands, steadying it. She turned to look back at Blaise with an innocent smile on her face. He was glaring. +

"Sorry." she mumbled.

There broom ride lasted exactly 16 minutes after Hermione slapped Blaise on the back of his head. Astoria had to go get ready for the Perfects' meeting. As did Hermione and Draco. Saying goodbye to Blaise the there of them set out for the Slytherin Common Room. " Gryffindorks." Draco mumbled. That was there password for that term. Gryffindorks. Harry and Ron where considered Gryffindorks in Slytherin. Not by her, but the others. At least she would see Ron at the meeting…

**A/N: I know short paragraph….. This story is ending soon! I will finish it. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~InlovewithDracoMalfoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	19. Chapter 19:Quick to Ask

**A/N: So thirty review? Thanks you guys but this story is coming to an end soon. KEEP REVIEWING!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own HARRY POTTER he and his world belongs to J.K. ROWLING!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione, Draco, and Astoria had just finished getting ready and where walking out of the Portrait Hole. "Gryffindor scum." the portrait hissed. Hermione ignored it. Draco on the other hand scowled at the picture and pulled out his wand. "No. Come along Draco. We have got to get to the meeting." Hermione told him, sounding very much like their father Luicius. Draco nodded curtly to her and stowed his wand back in his robes. Astoria, by then, had tooken the lead and led them in to the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore had held up the meeting for the three of them to get there. Hermione looked around at the students that where there. RON! Ron was sitting beside the Ravenclaw Perfect Cho Chang. Hermione promptly sat on his other side and he automatically grabbed her hand and held it. Harry and Ron had had missed Hermione way to much. Probably more than the Ravenclaws'. Cho looked over at Hermione and smiled at her. "Hey Hermione." Cho greeted. Hermione looked at her and said, "Hello Cho, nice to see you."

The meeting ended quickly but Hermione and Ron had time enough to make a meeting between Harry, Ron , and her.

"A BALL!?" Blaise screeched. "Yes a Ball you nitwit. For the Seventh Years, us that means us." Hermione told him. Blaise scowled at being called a nitwit. "Hey, Hermione, will you go to the Ball with me?" Blaise asked her. He was still cross with her for her calling him a nitwit, but the sooner he got an answer the better. "Uh.. Yeah.. I guess I will Blaise." Hermione said surprisingly calm. But by the way her facial expression lit up Blaise could tell she was overjoyed. "Thanks Hermione." Blaise hopped up and walked up the steps to the Boys' Dormitories.

Hermione went to bed early that night. Just to think about all the work she would have to do for the Ball. She would have to get the decorations, food, drinks, and everything else organized tomorrow. But she would be rewarded by going to the Ball with Blaise. Why did Blaise ask me so fast? Hermione wondered. After a few more minutes about wondering about the last question, Hermione turned over on her right side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Short I know. Seems there are going to be about three more chapter in this story but I need IDEAS so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20: Every Time I Sit I Fall

**A/N: ONE REVIEW!!! COME ONE PEOPLE DO BETTER!!!! I AM LOSINIG INSPRIATION!!! I am NOT joking!**

**DISCLAIMER::: The day I own Harry Potter is the day pigs fly………. In other words NEVER.**

* * *

Hermione was stressed and that was an understatement. She was behind stressed. Walking down the stairs to the Dungeons, Hermione ran into Marcus Flint. He knocked her down. " Where do you think you're going, Flint?! Get your beaver toothed back over here and help me up!" Hermione snapped at the Qudditch captain. Flint looked over his shoulder and smirked, "I don't think I will." He said, and kept walking. Hermione, seething, pulled out her wand and aimed it at his back. "_Perfitcus Totalus!" _She shouted. Flint dropped down with a thud and Hermione got up. Walking over to the boy, Hermione smirked. "That'll teach you to knock down a girl and not help her get up." Hermione told him as she passed.

* * *

Back in the Common Room, Draco was talking to Blaise. " I swear Blaise, you hurt her your dead." Draco threatened the other boy. " Don't worry Draco. I'm not going to hurt her. I'm going to hurt whoever hurts her." Blaise told Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow. They both turned their heads to see Hermione coming through the Portrait Hole, but not before she cursed the Portrait for calling her Gryffindor scum. Hermione looked around the Common Room and spotted them through the crowd of people. She smiled and walked over to the couch they where sitting on. Plopping down on one of their legs each Hermione turned to smile at one in turn. Draco grabbed on of her hands and held it. "Why are you so happy?" Draco asked her, looking at her arm. "Oh, nothing. Flint -" Hermione began. "Why is there a bruise on your arm?" Draco stopped her. " Flint knocked me down. No biggie." Hermione told him. Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and sat her on Blaise's lap. "Do NOT follow me. Got it?" Blaise nodded but Hermione looked at him with defiance. "Please Hermione?" Draco begged her. "Fine." She grumbled.

* * *

After Draco left Hermione made no move to get off Blaise's lap.

"Aren't you going to get up?" Blaise asked her. "Nope, to tired. I used to much energy when I cursed Flint." She replied. He chuckled and tickled her ribs. She jumped out of his lap and on to the floor. She grimaced and scowled at him. "It seems that every time I sit with you or on your lap I end up falling on the floor." Hermione said, as he held out a hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her back onto his lap. "Thanks." Hermione said. He nodded and watched the fire.

Just as Blaise was thinking Hermione was asleep she asked, "What do you think Draco is going to do to Flint?" She sounded sleepy so Blaise hurried up with his answer. " Probably curse him and then tell Potter and Weasley. Then let them take a crack at him." . Blaise felt Hermione nod her head and felt her breathing get slower and calmer. Blaise smiled and watched the fire. People in the Common Room started to clear out. It was around eleven. He didn't usually go to bed until one. He could wait for Draco and then they could carry Hermione to bed.

* * *

Draco found Flint in a Full Body Bound at the bottom of the stairs. 'Perfect.' Draco thought. Walking over to the beavered boy, Draco bent down. "Why hello Marcus. Fancy meeting you here. Would you mind telling me why you knocked down my sister?" Draco sneered in the boy's face. Even thought Flint couldn't move his face or body he could show his emotions in his eyes. Pure terror. That's what showed. Draco grinned. Standing up he pointed his wand down at the figure lying on the ground and said a curse. A stinging curse. The same one he used on Ron.

"Don't go anywhere." Draco said to the figure. Walking up the steps he turned in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. 'Revenge for my sister is sweet. And having her two best-friends to help will be even more pain for Flint.' Draco thought still walking.

* * *

**A/N: I WANT REVIEWS NO ADDS TO STORIES OR AUTHORS THINGY UNTIL YOU REVIEW!! Thank you….. Guess my age too….**


	21. Chapter 21: Must you Drop Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione moved slightly in her sleep and Blaise moved with her so that way she wouldn't be uncomfortable. He heard the Common Room door open and he turned his head slightly. Draco had come through the door carrying what looked like Flint. The body he was carrying had Acid Pops sticking out from his nose, a black eye, a bloody nose, and his buck teeth where missing. "Who's that?" Blaise whispered to Draco. Draco looked confused to why he was whispering but then he noticed Hermione was asleep in his lap. He grinned. "Flint."

Draco threw Flint on the ground and walked over to the couch. He carefully moved his sisters legs and sat down, putting her feet and legs in his lap. "She fell asleep." Draco stated the obvious, whispering. Blaise nodded and rolled his eyes.

"So do you want to help me carry her upstairs?" Blaise whispered to Draco. Draco nodded. Blaise grabbed her arms and Draco grabbed her legs. Picking her up, she skimmed the ground. Her eyes opened wide and she started to wriggle. Draco, stunned that his sister was awake suddenly, let loose of his grip and her legs fell to the ground with a thud. Blaise, who couldn't see her eyes, dropped her because Draco did. She fell flat on her back. Her breathe knocked out of her, Hermione glared up at the two boys.

"Must you have dropped me?" Hermione asked the two. She had finally gotten up and forced the two to sit on the couch. Draco shrugged and Blaise looked uncomfortable. "Well?" She paced in front of the two boys but paused to wag her finger at them.

"Sorry." Blaise finally mumbled. Hermione smiled at him then turned to her brother with a stony face. "Well?" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. He looked up at her and smirked, the grinned evilly. "Sorry." He said wickedly. " What are you grinning for!?" Hermione exclaimed. She finally looked around the Common Room floor. She gasped. Draco laughed. Blaise looked uneasy.

"Draco! You are going to get in trouble when the Body Bonding spell ends!" Hermione started. "Nope. Because I erased his memory. He will just wake up in the morning not knowing how he got to his bed or why we did this to him." Draco stated. "_We?"_ Hermione noticed. Draco looked up, shocked that he had said that. "Ummm… yes _we_, as in me, Potter, and Weasely." Draco was uneasy now and Hermione could fell it radiating off him. " YOU TOLD THEM!" Hermione shrieked. "Sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal. There your best friends." Draco mumbled. "Not a big deal. NOT A BIG _DEAL!?"_ Hermione yelled. "It's a bloody big deal, Draco! They're going to follow me _everywhere_ now! Can't you or Blaise do that?" Hermione asked him, softer. " I can't I got Qudditch practice but I'm sure Blaise would love to." Draco said, smirking over to Blaise. "Blaise? Please?" Hermione practically whinnied.

Blaise sighed. He shot Draco a glare. " Yes, I'll follow you and make sure you don't get hurt." Blaise said. "Thank you. And if you ever drop me again, I will make sure, personally, that _you_ are the one with Acid Pops coming out of their nose." Hermione promised. Blaise looked scared. " Well, I'm going to bed." Get Flint up off the floor. See ya tomorrow." Hermione command and told them.

* * *

**A/N: I know short chapter but that means more if you review. Sorry it took so long… Caught up in the "Twilight" Saga…. I only have one more book left! I'm going to cry because of the last book thing, part. What ever REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22:Happy EndingFor Most

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione got up the next to find Blaise at the foot of her bed. "How did you get up here!?" Hermione asked him. He smirked. " Only Gryffindors, Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw have those step-slide thing. Slazar on the other hand didn't care." Blaise answered her. Hermione could only imagine the look on her face.

* * *

Walking down the stairs to breakfast Blaise talked to Hermione. "So when is the Ball?" Blaise asked, uneasy. "Tonight." Hermione responded stiffly. Her shoulder where shrugged under her robes and there where black-purple bruises under here eyes from lack of sleep. She closed her eyes and stopped. She slumped against Blaise, who caught her from quickly from his Quaffle reflexes. "Hermione! Hermione!" Blaise screamed. Draco appeared instantly at his side. "What happened to her?!" He scream-asked Blaise.

"I don't know! Probably from lack of sleep. She was planning that Ball pretty late last night!" Blaise defended. "Help me carry her to the Hospital Wing!" Draco grunted picking up his sister. Blaise nodded and opened his arms for her body. Draco dropped her in the space. She did not fall. Blaise took off as soon as he got her. Draco took off after him.

* * *

"It appears you were right Mr. Zabini. Hermione passed out from lack of sleep. She needs her rest. Leave!" Madame Prompfrey demanded. Draco and Blaise scowled at the old Medi-Witch but left anyway.

On the way back to the Common Room, Blaise and Draco started talking. " So who are you taking to the Ball?" Blaise asked Draco. Draco frowned. "Astoria. But if Hermione doesn't get better by tonight I'm canceling." Blaise nodded. "So who are YOU taking?" Draco asked Blaise. Blaise frowned. "I was going to ask Hermione. But seeing as she's asleep right now, and I don't know when she will be awake it depends. I definitely not going if she's still asleep." Blaise answered. Draco nodded and thought, 'If he isn't my brother-in-law soon, I might have to dye Hermione's hair pink.'

* * *

Hermione woke three hours after being admitted to the Hospital Wing. Right now, she was arguing with the Medi-Witch who wanted her to stay the night. "No! That Ball is the reason I was up here in the first place! I AM NOT MISSING IT!" Hermione yelled, cutting off the witch. Hermione looked at the older witch. "Sorry." Hermione said much more softly. The witch nodded. "You can go, dear." Hermione thanked her and ran to the Common Room.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were in the Common Room, when the Common Room door flung open. Hermione ran straight to Blaise, who had already stood up. Then she turned to hug her brother. "Thank you guys so much!" Hermione told them. They nodded. She started to go upstairs to get her dress out but Blaise stopped her. "Err, Hermione can I talk to you?" Blaise asked. Hermione nodded, confused. "Well…See I wanted to know if you would like to…Come to the Ball with me?" He stuttered at the end. Hermione glared over Blaise's shoulder at her brother who was laughing at Blaise. "Of course Blaise. I would be honored." Hermione told the blushing boy.

Hermione, just to spite her brother, stood on her tip toes and kissed Blaise on the lips. She put her feet back on the floor and ran upstairs.

* * *

"Are you going to kill me, Draco?" Blaise asked Draco. Draco shook his head no. Blaise was shocked at this. "Why!? NOT!?" He said it so surprised that it sounded like two questions. "Because, bro. If I killed Hermione's future husband, how will I have you as a brother-in-law?" Draco asked him, throwing his arm around Blaise's shoulder. Blaise went rigid. How did Draco know about his plan? Yes he had a plan. A plan to get Hermione to be his wife and he was asking her tonight. "So you don't think it's to early?" Blaise asked, worried. "Nope, not at all." Draco surprised him again. " Ah, well thanks for your approval ,man, better go get ready." Draco nodded and took his arm on Blaise's shoulders. Blaise took of at a sprint to put on his tux and put a tiny velvet box in his pocket.

* * *

Draco and Blaise had agreed to meet Hermione and Astoria at the bottom of the stairs. "What is taking so long?" Draco groaned. Blaise chuckled, "Dude, chill. They're girls. They take their time." Blaise told him. "And what exactly is wrong with that Zabini?" Hermione playfully, pretended to be mad. Blaise thought she looked gorgeous. She was wearing an emerald green dress that flowed around the waist, but was not to puffy. She work green ballet flats, some green chandler earrings. Her hair was beautiful. Astoria, he guessed, had taken Hermione's beings and grown them out. She had split the longer beings in to two separate clumps and the divided each clump into three parts and did a braiding spell. The pulled the two braids back and fastened it around her let down hair. Needless to say it was shimmering as her blonde hair was beautiful. As Blaise did his critique of Hermione, Draco did his of Astoria. Astoria was dressed in a pale yellow like dress that went down to her ankles. Like Hermione's her's was flowing not puffy. She was wearing white ballet flats, with clear diamond earrings. Her hair was in a wavy pony tail that went down to her waist. She to Draco looked beautiful.

* * *

The Ball began as soon as Dumbledore's speech was over. Blaise pulled Hermione out on the dance floor and swirled her around a few times before moving side to side. "So, how do you like the Ball?" Hermione asked him with a cheeky grin. " I love it." He answered. She grinned and stood on her tip toes to kiss him again.

"Hermione. Can I ask you something?" Blaise asked her. Hermione thought for a minute and Blaise swore he felt cold around the back of his neck. "YES!" Hermione yelled. Everybody stopped to look at her tackling Blaise. Draco grinned. That was his sister. The mind reader. "Yes, Blaise. Yes! I'll marry you!" Hermione whispered in his ear. He picked her up and twirled her around.

* * *

Draco stood watching as his sister got engaged. Astoria stood by his side. "Draco, are you going to kill Blaise?" She asked quietly. He shook his head no. They where quiet as they watch Blaise pick up Hermione and twirl her around. " I know this is not the best of timing Astoria, but can I ask you something?" Draco asked. " You just did but ask away." Astoria giggled. Draco rolled his eyes at the joke and plopped down on one knee. Taking out his own velvet box he asked, "Will you do me the honor of marring me?" He grinned when he looked up and saw her nodding yes and crying.

* * *

**EPILOUGE**

Hermione, Blaise, and Draco, and Astoria, got married in a double ceremony after they finished their last year at Hogwarts'. Ron and Harry where the Best Men in Hermione and Blaise's part, along with Luna and Ginny and the Maid of Honor and a Bride's Maid. Draco and Astoria had Teddy Lupin and his care taker Snape as the Best Men along with Tonks and Andromeda as the Maid of Honor and Bride's Maid in their ceremony. They laughed when Draco's clammy hands dropped Astoria's ring. She pretended to be mad for the rest of the ceremony, as if having a dirty ring would affect the ceremony.

Every, even Marcus Flint, had a happy ending. Well, not really Flint. He ended up with Moaning Myrtle.

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending but I wanted it done.**


End file.
